Fire in the Cold
by Livyrose
Summary: Yui/Suboshi... Looks like someone wants some fire in a cold night. Is authored by my bestfriend. Haven't edited it but if you want it edited, I can do it.


Fire in the Cold Fire in the Cold 

* * *

  
  


** Author's notes: I hope you enjoy my fic… though I'm nervous because this is my first fic and I just want to satisFY my urgings to broadcast my imagination and give justification on the side of the Seiryuu Seven and of the Yui-Suboshi love theme. Please send me your comments. E-mail me at _jorix_yuiteraciroj@yahoo.com_. This part took place the night before the Seiryuu Seven will travel and journey for the land of the Genbu Seven, Hokan. Read it as if Yui was the one telling the story and the _cyan italic_ words are the dialogues of the Seiryuu warrior Suboshi. **

Winter fell on the 23rd night of November. Kutou Empire is still calm. The night has never been warm for the brave warrior Suboshi.   
  
"I wish I could held my priestess in my arms and hug her tightly even for just the whole night", says Suboshi to himself while looking up the blue sky from the palace courtyard.   
  
I couldn't fall asleep. I went to my veranda and I saw Suboshi from there. "What was he thinking? The cold breeze of the wind and snowfall will kill him, he didn't even wear a coat."   
  
"Why Lady Yui? Why can't you feel the way I feel for you? Then I'd rather die now than to have my Christmas a cold one…" Suboshi thought to himself.   
  
I handed him a blanket and a coat… Suboshi looked up and saw my scar on my left hand. He was alarmed. "Do not be alarmed…" I sat beside him and I leaned on his shoulders. "Don't say that… I … I …", I whispered to him gently… You'd think that this is silly but… I said to him as I looked into his eyes and I saw everything in his eyes. My throat was thirsty… thirsty… my mouth hungry and thirsty for his caressing kisses, and I couldn't speak anymore.   
  
"What were you saying? Lady Yui?" he asked.   
  
"No… it's nothing…" I whispered.   
  
"Oh Lady Yui… let's get inside, you might catch a cold", he suggested as he put his masculine right hand on my right shoulder and the other on my waist.   
  
When we reached the door, I saw Nakago hiding and spying on us. I was alarmed and stopped for a minute. I felt his warm chi. I was scared that he might do something on Suboshi. I felt my knees shaking and felt weak.   
  
"Lady Yui, are you okay? Come on I'll carry you onto your room", Suboshi said.   
  
And as he carried me, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my waist and behind my legs. We were like 'bride and groom'. And I leaned my head between his neck and his shoulders. I felt secured. I smelled his masculine scent. I heard his heartbeat… so calming… and my heart beated fast, pounding and palpitating. "Suboshi…" I murmured.   
  
"Priestess?" he said as curiosity marked his face.   
  
I didn't tell him anything more.   
  
"We're here Lady Yui", he said.   
  
We entered and he closed the door. He laid me on my bed and he sat on the stool beside my bed and held my left hand. He stared at my scar and he kissed it. I smiled and asked him, "Why?"   
  
"If only I could turn back time and have those memories erased… I love you, I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you." he whispered.   
  
"Suboshi, We can't… we're not meant for each other and you know that…" putting my hand on his fine hair.   
  
"But why Lady Yui, why?"   
  
"Because were two people from different worlds… I don't want to - " I didn't finish what I was saying because his lips filled my lips. It was a gentle kiss that starts to deepen… intimate… I don't know what I'm feeling but I feel that I do not want this kiss to end and wanted it to last forever. I responded to his kisses and it brought us heat in the cold night. This is not my first kiss but it tastes sweet and it is so breathtaking…   
  
"Lady Yui, I love you… I really do…" he whispered to me.   
  
"Sshh… hush now Suboshi… I know." I told him. I thought, funny but I didn't feel the way I felt back when I kissed Tamahome. Tomorrow would be another day, another day of surprises. I do not want to fall to another man after what had happened to me. I'm scared to be hurt again and again. I just want to prevent myself from pain. If only I wasn't… no forget about it.   
  
"Are you feeling fine now Lady Yui?" Suboshi said as he touches my lips.   
  
"I'm fine now, you can leave me now…" I only said that to him 'cause I might not prevent what I'm hiding inside of me. I'm scared that he might stay longer and something might happen to us. I'm scared that fire might break out. I closed my eyes.   
  
"I don't see a sign of comfort in your beautiful face… no matter what you say I'll stay for the night." he said to me.   
  
I was alarmed and my heart beated fast when I felt his warm body above me. "Suboshi what are you thinking?!" I shouted with fear in my heart. He covered my lips with his' and this is what I'm afraid of… to be taken by the heat and my feelings for him. Wait! I do not have any special feelings for this man, my mind contrasting with my heart.   
  
Yui, I love you… I felt his kisses crawling down my neck onto my shoulders. I didn't notice how he managed to take off my nightdress. And I felt his hand on my breast and his lips circling around my nipples… it made a tickling sensation. We were in complete ecstasy and I was lost… lost in my mind.   
  
All I want is to hold you tight in my arms even just for a night… and I would die if not to see you.   
  
I just remained silent and I didn't do anything else. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. He hugged me tightly and kissed me on my forehead. I was relieved when I noticed that he didn't do anything to me more. I thought that he still respects me and that he wouldn't want to take advantage of me. I feel that I'm already falling for him. And I don't want that to happen. But I couldn't help myself wishing that we would just be like this… feeling the warmth of the night… for all eternity.   
  
You couldn't sleep huh… even if you do not tell me I could feel now that… that you love me now Yui. Please do not be mad at me, I only want to express myself.   
  
Suboshi I like you that way… but I just want you to keep this a secret and -.   
  
But why Yui… why should you hide it and let our love for each other be left unsaid? Why?   
  
"Because I suspect that Nakago would harm you… and I would not want to have my pride lowered. Please act naturally when we're not alone. We should hide this…" I answered him and I didn't know what pushed me but I kissed his lips.   
  
Anything you wish, Yui… but I would rather want to let the whole world to know… please Priestess, stay here with me after the summoning… would you?   
  
"I do not know…" and as the word came out of my mouth, the dawn came and I fell asleep while Suboshi hugged and kissed me, feeling his warmth through the cold winter night.   
  


- END -

  


* * *

  
  


Okay, did you enjoy it or did you feel bad? I apologize if it was bad… this is my first time to right a fanfic and if you would like to send your comments and if you would be kind enough to help me on my writing, please e-mail me! Thank you for the time you spent reading my work.

  
  



End file.
